


Everyone is gay

by ramonaflow



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, amita pov, is camita even a ship name, they're literally all gay, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaflow/pseuds/ramonaflow
Summary: In which they realize they're all gay.





	Everyone is gay

Amita had a list.

Nothing like Debbie’s list (which was all gibberish as far as she was concerned), just a list of all the movies she had to catch up, and because she had been working like hell for her mother those last years, she never found the time to see them. First on the list was non other than Wonder Woman.

Tammy brought the DVD as soon as she heard.

(She insisted it was her kid’s dvd, no one believed it of course).

They settles in Lou’s loft, sharing pop corn, beer, cheese (because Rose), australian burgers (because Lou).

Amita knows Gal Gadot is hot. Well, everyone knows that. She’s like the barometer of hot. But she hadn’t seen her yet in that outfit, punching nazis, running in the sand and oh dear god, that little accent of hers…

“I can’t tell if I want to be her, or fuck her.”

When she notices the looks she gets after that, she realizes she just said it outloud.

“What ?” She asks, her eyes darting over the other girls.

Lou chuckles, Constance and Debbie exchange a puzzled look, Rose and Daphne are still staring at her, Nine Ball just chews her gum with a smile at the corner of her mouth.

 _Weirdos_.

“You like girls ?” Tammy finally asks.

Ah, this explains their reaction.

“Well, yeah. Don’t you ?” Amita replies as if it was obvious.

Because it is obvious. Isn’t it ? She saw The L Word. Twice. Once in secrecy when she was a teenager and a second time when she had a giant crush on her best friend (cliche much). She went to the pride last month. She wrote fanfictions when she was younger. In their defense, they probably never heard of her forty chapters long “The Power of Love” story, starring Hermione and Ginny falling in love and defeating Voldemort on their own thanks to _the actual magical power of gay love_.

(Thank God they never heard of it.)

And Tammy is bisexual, everyone knows that.

Coming to think about it, she cannot remember how she came to that conclusion. Which lets her think that, once again, she simply supposed all her female friends were gay. Gaywashing is wrong, Amita, she admonishes herself.

Surprisingly, Tammy seems taken aback by the question and leans back in her chair, before giving a sharp look to Debbie and whispering - it’s not like everyone can hear them, _but everyone can hear them_ :

“Did you tell them ?!”

Amita frowns, watching Tammy, and then Debbie, and…

_Oh. My. God._

She gasps loudly when Debbie answers :

“I did no such thing.”

Tammy and Debbie. Of course ! Rule number one in the lesbian world : everyone sleeps together. Seeing Lou’s wink to Debbie, accompanied by a nodd of reassurance, she wonders if, really, everyone does sleep together and if she’s the only one who hasn’t had even a flirt with any of them. She gazes at the girls with suspicion.

Just like in high school, Amita is the last one to be picked in soccer teams.

Whatever.

“Wait, so Tammy and Debbie are gay too ?” Rose breaks the silence.

“Bisexual actually”, Debbie corrects her with a nodd.

“Everyone knows Debbie’s bisexual, she’s with Lou.” Daphne comments with a sigh.

“Debbie is with Lou ?!” Rose repeats in a high-pitched voice.

At least, she isn’t the most oblivious one of the group. She mouths a “yeah, duh” to Rose, along with everyone else, while Lou stands up and leans in for quite a demonstrative kiss with Debbie Ocean.

Yeah yeah you’re in love bla bla must be fun.

Rose stares in awe, Daphne sighs loudly, Constance throws a pillow at them.

“I wished I had what you have. Too bad Gal Gadot is married.” Daphne adds, shaking her head.

She keeps forgetting that one is a fucking Hollywood star.

(or Queen, as Daphne prefers them to call her, she wished)

“Ok I’m sorry but you too are bisexual ?” Tammy asks, her hands clapping nervously on her knees, having a hard time following the conversation now.

“I am, I thought you all knew, since I kinda flirted with one of you.” Daphne states blankly.

They all exchange looks. Who the hell has she been flirting with ?! Amita rewinds in her head all their previous talks. She must have asked her to pass the salt once. Was it flirting ? She glances over at Daphne. Nah, she must be better at flirting.

Confession : it's more something _she_ would do. _Pass the salt, Constance_ , she pictures herself with a ludicrous sexy voice, blinking over a plate of potatoes.

She has no game when it comes to women. Men, it’s alright. But women ?! She basically makes the worst jokes - seriously it’s embarrassing - while her stomach flips around joyfully. Maybe, asking to pass the salt isn’t so bad.

“Oh my God, it makes sense now, I thought you didn’t like me.” Daphne now explains, her green eyes on… Rose.

Whose glass falls tragically on the ground.

“Me ? What ? When ? How ? I’m sorry am I being pranked ?”

For some reason she looks at Lou. If anything, Constance would be the one to prank them.

(She already tried. And succeeded. Many times. Her new youtube channel was named “pickpocket prank” and Amita was the true star of most of her most watched videos. Even her perfect sister called her to congratulate Constance, who was soooo brilliant while Amita was soooo funny.)

“I’m so embarrassed.” Daphne mutters as she buries her face in her hands.

“No no no, don’t be it’s quite alright !” Rose stops her, her hands circling around awkwardly.

Lou pauses the movie because frankly no one’s watching anymore and whatever’s happening here is far more interesting.

“I’m flattered Daphne, I’m so sorry I missed it, it’s just… you’re Daphne Kluger !”

“And you are Rose Weil !”

They look at each other and laugh together, while Lou says in a chuckle :

“I can’t believe it. And I thought you were oblivious.” She adds, gazing at Debbie.

Amita drinks a generous sip of her beer.

That little theory of everyone fucking each other while she’s left alone ? Wasn’t that far from the truth considering the turn of events.

“Anyone else ? Nine Ball are you in love with Constance ?” Amita finally asks.

She didn’t think she would sound that weary.

“I have a girlfriend.”

Of course she has. A GIRLfriend. Maybe she’s the one being pranked. Title of the next Constance video : “we’re all gay !!! Amita pranked 27”.

“And I wouldn’t mess with Camita fans.”

What’s that now ?

“Camita ?”

“You never read the comments on YouTube and instagram ?” Constance asks with surprise.

“I never read the comments.”

“It’s our ship name.” She explains.

“What ? Since when ?!”

“Dunno. Forever ?”

She takes a deep breathe. They have a ship name. She’s not sure this is a dream or a nightmare. She makes a mental note to, for once in her life, go read the comments. Could be educational.

“And they know I’m gay so it helps.”

“Wait.” Tammy interrupts them as her face illuminates with realization. “Does that mean we’re all gay ?”

They all take a moment to consider the thought.

Rose : “I guess….”

Lou : “Looks like it.”

Constance : “Woh.”

Nine Ball : “Yep.”

Daphne : “No wonder why I get along with all of you.”

Debbie : “Sounds like it.”

Amita : “This is heaven.”

They laugh together for at least twenty seconds.

“Now this is clarified, can we watch the movie ?” Lou gets the remote and waits for their signal.

Amita wants nothing more than distracting herself from the fact they are all gay, that Daphne is flirting with Rose, and fans are shipping her with Constance who’s sitting right next to her, her hand awfully close to hers… thank God Wonder Woman is distracting enough.

The twelve volumes of what now ? Oh, even Wonder Woman is bisexual. Of course she is, she has been living with women only her entire life.

What a dream.

“Yeah, I definitely want to be her AND to fuck her.” She finally whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey C what are you doing?”  
> “Just reading a fanfic”  
> “Oh nice which one?”  
> “It’s called The Power of Love”  
> “whaaaat ahahah so cheesy”  
> “You ok ? You’re red”  
> “It’s hot in here, isn’t it?”  
> “Not really no”  
> “Yes it is, LOU CAN WE OPEN A FCKING WINDOW”  
> Thank you all for reading ! I had fun writing this and I'm convinced we could write so many takes on that idea : "they realize they're all gay".


End file.
